El oraculo de Corona
by Saiya6CIT
Summary: Eugene tiene poderes de oraculo es hijo de un lord encerrado en una torre para que nadie lo descubra. Rapunzel es una ladrona que decide ir a robarlo, cuando llega se da cuenta de que el oraculo no es un objeto si no que es un apuesto principe.Que pasara?
1. Chapter 1

AN: Esta historia comenzó gracias a un amigo a quien siempre fastidio contandole los fanfics que leo y me dijo que estaba harto de que siempre era mas o menos la misma historia y le dije "que quieres entonces que Rapunzel sea la ladrona y Flynn sea el que esta encerrado en una torre?" XD Despues mi esposo me ayudo a inventar mas la trama, pero todavia no he escrito mas. Dejen Reviews y si les gusta la idea, puedo continuar la historia. No diré mas, lean:

_"-Muy bien Pascal, son las siete en punto, la hora en que cierra, avisame cuando el relojero deje las llaves en su lugar."_

El reptil hace un chillido comunicando que eso acaba de suceder y la chica de cabello corto y castaño comienza entonces a empujar al animal por enmedio de los barrotes de la ventana por la cual se asomaban.

Pascal logra llegar hasta donde estan las llaves, las agarra con su retorcida cola y se dirige de regreso con su ama. Una vez con las llaves en mano la chica espera a que el Sol se meta por completo para entrar al taller del relojero, un lugar al cual le venia hechando el ojo desde hacia ya varias semanas.

Sin problema alguno y usando las llaves, ladrona y complice reptileano entran al taller, ante sus ojos de pronto hay varios finos relojes, de oro, de plata, de todas formas y tamaños, algunos con grabados especiales, otros con fotografias de la gente mas importante del Reino de Corona. Tambien habia materia prima para fabricar relojes, ciertos relojes incluso habian sido mandados a hacer para llevar incrustaciones de piedras preciosas y estaban tambien alli.

Pues bien, todo eso pasaba ahora a ser propiedad de esta ladrona. Tomó lo mas valioso y comenzó a guardarlo. De delgada, de una casi fragil complexion, vestida con botas, pantalon ajustado, chaleco de piel y un satchel, de entre la oscuridad apenas se puede apreciar su rostro, ella es Rapunzel Rider, la mas afamada ladrona del pueblo, la mas buscada.

Durante años nadie se ha podido explicar cómo es que logra robar sin usar la fuerza bruta. Por mucho tiempo se creyo que era un muchacho porque siempre ha traido el cabello muy corto, pero la sutileza con que se mueve, su complexion, delicadeza y técnica impecable en sus atracos hacian pensar que quizas fuera una chica.

La gente de Corona solo ha podido confirmar que se trata del mismo ladron porque siempre deja una peculiar marca: con gises de colores y letras muy estilizadas, como si se tratara de un pintor dejando una obra maestra, ella siempre deja las iniciales RR. El diseño es diferente cada vez, casi artistico y tan femenino que no hay duda que es una mujer. Algunos pocos han podido verla en la huida y confirmar el rumor pero todo sigue siendo incierto.

Como ahora, mas de 40 piezas de fina relojeria desaparecidas, sin una pista, sin forzar la chapa, sin limar barrotes, sin tumbar paredes... algunos incluso dicen que se trata del alguien que usa la magia negra a su favor, y si por magia negra se refieren a magia verde... mas bien a un cierto animalito verde...tal vez tengan razón.

_"-Pascal! Lo logramos! al fin!. Con esto iremos al reino mas cercano y venderemos los relojes y la joyeria. Deacuerdo a mis calculos podriamos descanzar por un rato... eso nos dara tiempo de investigar mas sobre el oraculo de Corona. "_

El camaleon giró sus ojos hacia arriba en señal de fastido, allí va de nuevo por enésima vez Rapunzel comienza la historia...

_"-En una torre, escondida en alguna parte de entre todos los bosques que rodean nuestro reino, esta el objeto mas celado, mas codiciado y solamente conocido por lords y gente importante, protegido a toda costa, el más poderoso jamás visto: Oraculo. Dicen que el tiene todas las respuestas. Te imaginas Pascal? puede ver el futuro, decifrar enigmas de lo que sea y puede decirnos donde esta el tesoro mas valioso del mundo. "_

Rapunzel predica con indescriptible emocion en sus ojos mientras toma al camaleon entre su manos

_"-Oh Pascal, si lo encontramos tambien podriamos venderlo y entonces cumplir nuestro sueño, comprarmos una isla para nosotros dos, donde nadie nos moleste y no tendremos que seguir robando, tendremos una vida tranquila, sin preocupaciones y disfrutando de lo bueno, todas naranjas y uvas que puedas comer, de la mejor calidad, tirados al sol bronceandonos y hasta podria dedicarme a lo que realmente me encanta hacer: pintar murales. Muchos, ilimitados, de paisajes, de animales, de las estrellas, sin que se considere solo una marca de ladron, verdadero arte. Sé que merecemos algo mejor que esto Pascal y podemos tenerlo, estamos muy cerca, vamos"_


	2. Chapter 2

Despues del robo al taller del relojero Rapunzel y Pascal pasaron la noche escondidos en un granero y a los primeros rayos del sol partieron hacia el centro de la villa sin mayor problema. Su plan era encontrarse con el señor Stabingtong.

Este viejo era el padre de dos gemelos pelirojos de complexion tosca, y dudoso coeficiente intelectual, quienes en su apariencia solo eran diferentes uno del otro porque uno de ellos tiene un parche en el ojo izquierdo y el otro unas patillas prominentes, como sea, este Viejo Stabbingtong era algo asi como un valuador de joyeria y un comerciante del mercado negro, de todo aquello prohibido, robado y hasta cosas misticas, mitos y leyendas. Rapunzel lo conocio hace unos 3 años y se dio cuenta de que era mas facil venderle las cosas a este viejo aunque ganara un poco menos a tener que vender ella misma la mercancia y arriesgarse de ese modo a ser descubierta. El viejo tenia muchos contactos.

El señor Stabbingtong era de complexion robusta, barba y bigote, algo calvo pero con largas patillas, con una gran barriga, lleno de anillos de oro en sus dedos y varios dientes de oro tambien.

Por algun tiempo le habia pedido a Rapunzel asociarse con sus hijos, los hermanos Stabbintong, quienes eran tambien ladrones y famosos por usar la fuerza bruta, pero Rapunzel lo habia dejado claro siempre: ella trabaja mejor sola. Asi es, sola, nadie tiene porque enterarse de su complice camaleon, quien ademas de ser muy confiable y eficiente, con el no tiene que repartir los tesoros, basta con algo de fruta y un poco de chiqueos para tener todo tranquilo con Pascal. Si trabajara con los Stabbingtong tendria que repartir todo entre tres, ademas de que ellos no son tan escurridizos como ella y tienen fama de ser traicioneros con sus complices.

Pues bien, como ella nunca se habia querido asociar con ellos el viejo Stabbingtong le tenia un poco de rencor, sin embargo Rapunzel siempre llevaba raros y valiosos tesoros asi que el viejillo tenia que portarse bien con ella. Como esta mañana, en la que Rapunzel llega...

_-"Sr, Stabbingtong, un gusto verlo de nuevo, esta vez no lo decepcionare. Logre dar el golpe. El taller del relojero, mire nada mas esta mercancia, incluso traigo joyeria."-_

_-"No se ve nada mal chica, segura que sigues trabajando sola? Cada vez me cuesta mas trabajo creerte, para dar un golpe de este tipo y salir ilesa y sin guardias tras tuyo deberias tener al menos un complice."-_

_-"Que le puedo decir, yo tengo mis mañas."-_

_-"Bueno, pero ten cuidado, esta vez los guardias tienen un as bajo la manga. Escuche que acaban de traer caballos pura sangre españoles y estan entrenados para perserguir ladrones, dicen que pueden correr kilometros sin cansarse, pueden estar muy cerca tuyo sin hacer ruido y no te das cuenta, pueden caminar y adentrarse por todo tipo de terreno sin perder el rastro, verdaderos monstruos. Mis hijos los han visto, son como demonios."-_

_-"Con todo respeto señor, esas historias no me atemorizan, los guardias no han podido dar conmigo en años y dudo mucho que un saco de pulgas pudiera hacerlo mejor. Hablemos mejor de nuestros pendientes. Como va lo de mi mapa?"-_

_-"Oh jovencita. No puedo creer cómo es que no crees en cuentos de caballos feroces pero se te ha metido tanto en la cabeza la idea de ese oraculo. Entiende: es solo un mito."-_

_-"Los mitos siempre tienen algo de verdad, ese mapa existe, el oraculo tambien es real y yo lo se."-_

_-"Yo puedo conseguirte ese mapa. De hecho mis informantes me dicen que esta a solo unos dias de llegarme. Lo que no puedo asegurarte es la veracidad del mismo."-_

_-"Entiendo los riesgos, pero entienda que lo necesito. Conociendo bien sus intereses, se que no soporta las tentaciones, asi que me gustaria jugarmela a la segura, le puedo dejar lo que traigo de joyeria como un adelanto, no quiero pensar que una vez teniendo el mapa en su poder lo vendiera al mejor postor."-_

_-"Niña, nadie estaria tan loco como para pagar por un pedazo de papel, pero como quieras. Regresa en tres dias."-_

_-"Aqui estaré".-_

Rapunzel le deja la joyeria segun lo acordado mientras una sonrisa malevola se dibuja en el rostro del Sr. Stabbingtong aunque esto pasa desapercibido por ella.

Saliendo de alli Pascal y Rapunzel deciden irse a comer algo cuando dando la vuelta en una esquina encuentran pegado un cartel que provoca una reaccion en la chica:

"-Oh no no no, esto es malo, esto es muy malo esto es peor que malo, mi cabello no se ve asi, o si?"-

Pascal abre los ojos y se queda atónito. Lo que hay frente a sus ojos es un cartel con un retrato de Rapunzel que dice "Se busca, vivo o muerto, RR Ladron"

Como? Alguien la habia descrito asi? Alguien la habia visto en su huida? Entonces ya sabian que RR era mujer? Aunque pensadolo bien la foto era algo androgena. La ropa era correcta, pero su cabello no puede verse asi de maltratado o si? Al menos no tenian una imagen de Pascal, parece que la identidad de su complice esta a salvo aún.

Rapunzel arranca el cartel y lo guarda en su bolsa mientras consternada camina en busca de mas.

Los dias pasaban sin pena ni gloria. Apenas Rapunzel encontro un par de carteles mas. Un dia incluso alcanzo a ver a unos guardias montados en caballos con armaduras. Dos negros, uno cafe y uno de ellos era blanco como la nieve. Este ultimo era particularmente tenebroso pues poseia algunas expresiones que pudieran considerarse humanas. Su mirada podia fijarse en algun punto y a diferencia de otros cabellos este parecia estar siempre alerta, como analizando a todo su alrededor, sin descanzo, como una maquina. Rapunzel pudo observar como veia uno de esos carteles de "se busca", lo arranco con la trompa y se lo comio! Salvaje! Demonio! El Sr. Stabbingtong podria tener algo de razón despues de todo... A lo lejos un guardia parece llamarlo:

"-Maximus, iremos hacia el lado norte"

Maximus, el nombre del demonio blanco.


	3. Chapter 3

_AN: Estoy sorprendida de que les haya gustado la historia, muchas gracias por los reviews! Debo confersarles que no tengo la historia planeada, solo ideas generales y deacuerdo a mi humor escribo lo que se me va ocurriendo. Por el momento pienso continuar la historia varios capitulos mas, pero como he dicho, no la tengo aun asi que puede que tarde en subirla. Como sea espero que siga siendo de su agrado y sigan dejando reviews. Tengo un dibujo de como se veria Rapunzel Rider en mi cuenta de Deviantart, mi username es el mismo, pueden buscarlo si tienen curiosidad. Gracias y saludos cordiales._

A la mañana siguiente al despertarse Rapunzel le cuenta a Pascal sobre la pesadilla que tuvo:

_-"No me lo vas a creer Pascal, pero parece que aquel episodio traumatico sobre los carteles y el caballo me afecto mas de lo que creia. Soñe que caminabamos por las calles de Corona encontrando mas carteles de los que antes habiamos visto, debieron haber unos doscientos, era como uno en cada ventana y lo peor, cada uno de ellos habia sido pintado con un cabello mas horrible que el anterior, en uno creo que incluso me veia un poco calva!_

_Despues comence a escuchar unos relinchidos de caballo, se escuchaban cerca pero al voltear no habia nada y cuando se escuchaban lejos era cuando el animal estaba cerca, eso del caballo ocurrio asi una y otra vez hasta que por fin desperte" -_

El camaleon solo reaccionaba con algunos suspiros ocasionales pero con su mirada y asentando la cabeza evocaba un mensaje de: No te preocupes, solo ha sido un sueño.

Unos momentos despues Rapunzel y Pascal fueron con el Sr. Stabbingtong para recoger el susodicho mapa, era todavia muy temprano y habia poca gente en el pueblo.

Sin mucho dialogo de por medio el Sr Stabbintong saca de una bolsita de cuero el tan ansiado documento y se lo entrega a Rapunzel quien comienza a analizarlo frente a la luz de una vela como si se tratara de un medico observando una radiografia. El mapa en cuestion se veia viejo y gastado sobre todo de las orillas e incluso tenia algunas tachaduras como si lo hubieran corregido algunas veces. Cualquier persona con un poco de juicio lo habria rechazado de inmediato, pero cuando se esta desesperado es fácil ver las cosas mas bonitas de lo que son...

_"-Yo sabia que lo iba a conseguir, gracias."- dijo Rapunzel con un gesto de triunfo._

_"-Creo que se tuvieron que cortar algunos cuellos y fue un largo viaje para llegar acá pero lo obtuve. Pues bien, puedes darme ahora lo que resta de mi paga. Ah y...mucha suerte chiquilla, la necesitaras..."- _

Respondio el viejo con una sonrisa burlona mientras metia en su bolsillo algunas monedas que Rapunzel le habia dado.

Rapunzel guarda el mapa en su bolso y se va. Apenas habia comprado proviciones para un par de dias sin considerar realmente cuanto tiempo les llevaria llegar a su destino pues la emocion estaba realmente nublando su mente y sus ansias por empezar lo que creia seria el viaje de su vida le mataban.

Estaban siguiendo el mapa al pie de la letra cuando no tardaron en darse cuenta que las referencias en él no estaban. Buscaron el arbol de 15 metros, la roca en forma de bellota, la cueva y todo lo descrito pero no econtraron nada. Rapunzel comenzo a pensar que se trataba de una estafa y Pascal empezaba tambien a perder la esperanza pero decidieron seguir...

En ese momento Rapunzel escucho el movimiento de unos arbustos a lo mucho a unos cinco metros de distancia, luego poniendo atencion se dio cuenta de que eran pisadas muy distintas a las de una persona o un animal comun... oh no... no puede ser ... se eschucha el relinchar de un caballo, Pascal emite un chillido escondiendose en el hombro de Rapunzel y ella apenas tuvo tiempo de comprobar que se trataba de Maximus, el demonio blanco!.

Ladrona y reptil comienzan a huir, ella corre tan rapido como sus botas se lo permiten, recordando su pesadilla y maldiciendo.

Antetodo la mirada del caballo era feroz como la de un cazador furtivo, sin embargo lo mas extraño de todo era que parecia haber perdido su jinete, cómo y porque? Un equino solo sigue ordenes de su amo como buscar ladrones, pero no tendria porque seguir la busqueda si no hay un guardia que lo monte, o si?. Tal vez este animal estaba tan loco que seguia buscando incluso en las horas de descanzo de los guardias o algo asi, eso era lo que pensaba Rapunzel mientras seguia por el bosque pero en realidad no importaba buscarle tanta logica si no solo seguir corriendo, corriendo por su vida y sin poner atencion a donde iba, creyendo que si se desviaba no importaba porque de todos modos el mapa no estaba ayudando mucho, entonces siente que sus pies dejan de tocar el suelo, y la sensacion de caer. Ha caido en una zanja lo cual le ayudó para perder momentaneamente la pista del caballo.

Cuando se recupera del golpe se da cuenta de que todavia escucha su relinchar, asi que camina sigilosamente hasta donde habia una especie de pared cubierta de plantas y al tratar de apoyarse en ella, cae, dandose cuenta que en vez de ser un muro era mas bien una cortina que tapaba un pasadiso, mas bien como una cueva?

Un pasadiso a donde? Hace una un gesto Pascal preguntandolo.

Que importa! Lejos de ese salvaje animal!

Al aventurarse dentro del pasadiso o cueva o lo que sea, al salir pueden ver una torre, pudiendo escuchar aun los relinchidos del caballo sin pensarlo dos veces se dirigen a la torre y Rapunzel se prepara para escalarla. Saca de su bolso un par de puntas de metal, encaja una despues de la otra y sube con Pascal al hombro. Que suerte que su complexion fisica sea tan ligera y que suerte que tenga experiencia escalando muros, por aquello de su profesion, claro.

Cuando iba subiendo se da cuenta de que es una torre my inusual pues parece no tener ventanas en lo que alcanza a ver de su extension, sera una torre abandonada? Una especie de bodega?. Eran unos veintialgo metros lo que ya llevaba escalando cuando al fin puede sentir lo que parece el borde de una ventana, toma impulso, parece abierta, empuja las puertillas, que hay aqui?


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Gracias por los reviews, significan mucho para mí. Quería continuar la historia pero estaba tan ocupada con la universidad y el trabajo que la dejé de lado. Espero aprovechar las vacaciones de verano para continuar, tengo varias ideas. Dejen reviews, saludos!.

Al atravesar la ventana Rapunzel apenas siente como toca su pie el piso cuando siente la sensación de elevarse bruscamente, una trampa! Maldita sea! Rapunzel fue atrapada en una red. Tambien se da cuenta de que todo esta oscuro adentro, solo la luz que entra por esa pequeña ventana ilumina parte de la habitación.

_-"Vaya vaya, qué tenemos aqui? Acaso otro ladrón atrapado por mi clásica red?. Nunca falla, todos son igual de ingenuos, quién dejaría una ventana abierta así como así? Sin barrotes, sin cristal, que decepción..."_

Se escucha la voz de hombre no muy joven, ni tan viejo, proveniente de una esquina, pero no puede verlo.

Rapunzel forcejea la red y hace ruidos de desesperación, el joven la escucha y dice:

_-"Calma, calma, si estás tan agresivo tendré que silenciarte, quizás llamar a los guardias o qué te parece aventarte por la ventana? Mmm... parece que ni siquiera eres tan pesado."- _

Todo parecia indicar que nuestra Rapunzel Rider estaba a su merced, pero Pascal quien habia logrado escapar de la red con sus reflejos reptilianos, pudo visualizar de dónde estaba amarrada y sin pensarlo dos veces cortó la soga con sus dientecillos. Rapunzel cae de golpe, la red se abre y ella queda desparramada en el piso, para sorpresa del joven, quien desconcertado se acerca.

_-"Pero qué brujería haz hecho? Nadie nunca ha escapado antes de mis trampas."-_

Rapunzel estaba aturdida por el golpe y no se da cuenta cuando el joven se acerca, sólo siente de pronto en sus costillas ligeros pinchazos con lo que podria ser una varita.

_-"Auuu detente! No me piques, salvaje!"-_

_-"Salvaje yo? Quién fue quien entró a mi torre? Espera un segundo...esa voz...acaso eres una chica?"-_

_-"Obvio!" -_

Dijo Rapunzel quien teniendo ahora al joven de frente con una mejor iluminación, se le queda viendo. Es un joven tan increiblemente apuesto. Mide mas o menos 1.83, definitivamente veinteañero, resalta una barba arreglada en su mentón, un cabello castaño, lacio no muy corto con un peinado algo elegante, de hecho toda su ropa es muy elegante, extraña, pero elegante, todo su atuendo es blanco, lleva puesto una especie de saco largo, manga larga con detalles en color azul como la banda de tela que trae en su cintura a manera de cinto y el cuello de su camisa cuello estilo mao. Y lo mas extraño, por alguna razón él estaba descalzo.

_-"Oh, esto es tan inesperado. Qué haré contigo ahora?"_- Dijo el joven.

También él se le quedaba viendo ahora. Que chica tan curiosa, de complexión delicada pero con una ropa tan ruda, su cara fina y tierno cutis pero con el cabello tan corto como de hombre, sus ojos verdes estaban cautivando su mirada quizás más de lo que deberian cuando en ese momento Pascal se mueve detrás de él, velozmente y como una sombra, asustándolo.

_-"Quien más ha entrado contigo? Muestate!".- _Dijo el joven con tono de alerta, volteando a todas partes y tomando la varita que traia en posición de ataque.

_-"Pascal! Cuidado, ven acá."-_

El camaleon rápidamente se posa en el hombro de Rapunzel y ve al joven con mirada amenazadora, aunque pasando desapercibido por éste.

_-"Por qué traes esa rana?"-_

_-"Es un camaleon! Se llama Pascal."-_

_-"Oh. Y cómo te llamas tú?"-_

Al principio Rapunzel estaba insegura de decir su nombre, después de saber que habia carteles ofreciendo recompensa por su captura, pero este chico se veía tan extraño que ella dudaba que estuviera al tanto de eso o pudiera hacer la conexión de "RR" como decian los carteles con su verdadero nombre y finalmente confiesa:

_-"Rider, Rapunzel Rider."-_

Haciendo una reverencia el chico responde:

_-"Me presento, mi nombre es Eugene Fitzherbert, mucho gusto, señorita."-_

Rapunzel no puede evitar reirse mucho por lo ridiculo que se ve.

_-"Que nombre tan curioso jaja"-_

Eugene se queda pasmado y dice:

_-"Ehhh... esos no son modales para una señorita como tú."-_

Justo en esos instantes se escuchan fuertes golpes desde la puerta de la habitación, acompañados de unos gritos de hombre con tono demandante:

_-"Abreme la puerta! Eugene! No lo pediré dos veces!"- _Sigue tocando.

_-Demonios que infortunio, de prisa, tienes que esconderte, mi padre no puede verte, no deberias estar aquí, si tan solo fueras un ladrón atrapado en mi red todo sería normal, pero ... eres.. y traes a la rana... rápido por acá."-_

Eugene recoje rápidamente la red que estaba en el piso y empuja a Rapunzel y Pascal al interior de un armario.

_-"Pero que te pasa? Que estás haciendo?"-_

_-"Quédate aquí y no salgas, por tu propio bien."-_


End file.
